New Mews
by MewPurin
Summary: Name: Satou Nekomi Age: 16 Life: Complicated OCxOC OCXOC KxI PxT PxZ RxL ?MixKei?
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, I'm late! I'm late, na no da!!" Pudding said while running down the stairs. She was late for her part-time job at Café Mew Mew. "Onee-chan, what about dinner?" questioned Pudding's younger sister, Heicha. "It's in the fridge, na no da. Well, I gotta go, na no da. Ja Ne!!" Pudding answered while running out the door.

Pudding ran down the street to Café Mew Mew. But before she could reach the Café, she ran into an older girl about the age of sixteen. " Gomen nasi, na no da…!" Apologized the monkey mew, rubbing her head. " No sweat." Said the girl. The girl had waist-length blond hair and big greenish-blue eyes. She wore a black tank top and a white skirt with black boots. Her hair was down. "Are you okay?" "Hai, na no da." "Good ta hear. I'm Satou Nekomi. You?" " I'm Pudding Fong, na no da!" Pudding said cheerfully. "Nice to meet you, Pudding. By the way, where were you headin'? You were running pretty fast." "Work. I was running late, na no da." "Work? Really?! Is it hiring?!" "A-anou,… I'm not sure, na no da. But why do you want to know, na no da?" "Well, I need a job. And I've had no luck so far…" "Pudding knows!! Pudding could see if Ryou Onii-Chan could give Satou Onee-Chan a job, na no da!!" "Really? You'd do that? That'd be great!" Satou exclaimed with glee. "So what kind of job is it?" " A waitressing job, na no da!" 'Waitressing….hmm, can't be that bad…' " OKAY THEN!! OFF WE GO!!"


	2. The REAL chapter 2

Satou and Pudding were heading down the street to café' Mew Mew

Satou and Pudding were heading down the street to café' Mew Mew. They realized that they had a lot in common.

"I can perform! I make money alllll by myself, na no da! I like monkeys, too! I have five siblings!" Pudding said cheerfully.

"I like monkeys, cats, and foxes. I have no siblings. And- Wait. Perform? As in gymnastics?" Satou questioned.

"Hai, na no da!"

"Cool. I know gymnastics, too. I'm really flexible."

"Really?! Cool, na no da! We should perform together sometime, na no da!"

"Yeah."

Pudding and Satou continued down the street. Pudding glanced at Satou. She seemed a bit….. depressed. "What's wrong, na no da?" Pudding asked, worry coating her voice.

"Huh? Oh, well……. Never mind! I'm fine!" Satou lied. Pudding wasn't buying it.

"What's wrong with you, Onee-Chan, na no da?"

Satou sighed. "Well, ya see, this is the day that my mom…… died."

"Huh? How, na no da?!"

"Well, my dad was kinda nuts. On this very day, he murdered my mom with a knife. Of course, he's in jail now." Satou pulled out her dark purple cats eye necklace from under her shirt. "Before my mom died, she gave me this necklace. She told me to run in my room and lock the door. She said goodbye, and that she loved me, and to never take off my necklace. Of course, I was confused at the time. I didn't know why she said goodbye. She knew she was going to die, I just don't know why she didn't protect herself….. OH! I'M SORRY! I shouldn't be telling this to a child!"

"It's okay, na no da," Pudding said, smiling weakly. Suddenly, tears formed at Pudding's eye's. "You know….my mom's dead too. She died a while back, na no da."

"O-oh. I'm sorry…" Satou felt bad, as though it was her fault Pudding was crying. Satou put her 16 year old arm around Pudding's 10 year old shoulder. "….We should… get going, na no da." Pudding said, drying her tears.

"Okay…" Satou said quietly.

With that, the two motherless girls continued walking down the empty street towards Café Mew Mew.

Me: hank u all 4 your reviews! Especially Usagiki1234, for helping me post the story, and brilliant tomorrows, for their help and advice! Ja Ne!


	3. Chapter 4

Satou and Pudding were heading down the street to café' Mew Mew

**Me: hihi!**

**Ichigo: Why are YOU so happy?**

**Me: Cause I'm off grounded!**

**Ichigo: Oh. You were grounded. That's why you weren't updating!**

**Me: That, and cause I've been a bit lazy. XD**

**Ichigo: --'**

**Me: Let's get on with the story!**

Pudding and Satou stood in front of the Café. Pudding was laughing inwardly at the look on the older teens face. She looked as though she would die of horror.

"So…._PINK_…." She gawked. Pudding giggled.

"Come on, let's go inside, na no da!" Pudding said, still chuckling. Satou wouldn't budge, so Pudding grabbed her hand and dragged her in.

"IT'S EVEN PINKER ON THE INSIDE!" She stated loudly. She twitched a bit. Then a famous red head in a pinkish red café uniform ran past her. "GET BACK HERE, YOU WEIRDO!" She screeched. It was then that Pudding and Satou realized that there was a black haired girl running away from the red haired waitress. She had a black tee-shirt on that said "My Chem", and she wore baggy brown jeans. A doggish-wolf thing ran by her side. Her glasses shimmered, and she shouted "NEVER!" Then, she jumped on a table and began taunting the waitress. "Na na na naaaaa! You can't catch me!" Satou had a spark of realization in her eyes, and called, "Cini?!" The blacked-haired girl turned towards Satou. Then, she shouted, "WHAT THE HELL?! SATOU?!"

**Ichigo: this chapters' short too…. --**

**Me: (Looks it over) Yeah, yer right! Oh well.**

**Jen: You should've made it longer.**

**Me: O.O How'd u get here?! **

**Jen: I don't know… O.o**

**Ichigo: o.O**


	4. Chapter 5

**Me: Hello, people of fanfiction! ^-^**

**Ichigo: Hey.**

**Jen: KONNICHIWA!**

**Me: I'm sooo soooo sorry for not updating!**

**Jen: She got grounded. Again.**

**Ichigo: A day after she got UN-GROUNDED.**

**Me: It's not my fault! My Mom is just super strict.**

**Ichigo: Whatever.**

**Me: Jen-Jen, do the disclaimer!**

**Jen: MewPurin does not own tmm, but she does own Satou. I own Cini!**

**Me: ON WITH DA STORY!!!!**

The two girls stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then, Satou did something… odd. She squealed, a loud, girlish squeal, in an unknown language. "CINI! IT IS YOOOOUUUU!!!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Then, she jumped onto the table and started squeezing the life out of the girl named Cini. Cini was also doing her share of 'life squeezing'.

"SATOOOOOUUU!!!! I'VE LOOKED EvERYWHERE FOR YOU! WE ALL MISSED YOU GAZILLIONS!!!" Cried Cini, in the same unidentified language. The mews, with the exception of Zakuro, just gawked at the scene. Two girls hugging each other to death, while crying in and speaking in an unknown language…. Yup, you sure don't see that everyday.

"Cini, why- HOW on earth did you get to Japan?!" Satou questioned.

"By plane," Cini joked. Then, her faced turned from joking to somber. "But, really, we've all missed you….Chandler, Spencer, Kayla, Sarah, Ashleigh…. Even Dustin!"

"Which Dustin?" Satou questioned. "My annoying cousin or obnoxious friend?"

"Both!" The two girls laughed at their 'inside joke'.

"Um, Onee-chan, na no da?" Pudding asked. Satou and Cini then realized that they were in a public place, and were most likely making a spectacle of themselves. Embarrassed, Satou replied, "Ne, Pudding-Chan, Gomen nasi! It was rude of me to not introduce you guys! Pudding this is Cinnamon-" "Cini," interrupted the ebony haired girl.

Satou scowled at Cinnamon. "-Kurei." Satou finished. Then she turned to Cini. "And this," She pointed to Pudding. "is Pudding Fon."

"Nice ta know, but who are YOU?" growled Ichigo nastily. She was awfully cranky about Cini, and Lettuce had dropped a stack of plates on her right foot earlier, and this was making her seethe. She glared at Satou.

Satou returned the glare, but far it was far more intense than Ichigo's. "If you MUST know, I'm Satou Nekomi. Who are YOU, pinky?" she scowled menacingly. 'Stupid pinky. What the hell is up with her hair, anyways?!' She thought.

Before Ichigo could reply, a explosion was heard from across the room. A huge hole was made in the wall from the explosion. The people who were responsible for making the hole were floating in the air; Kish, Pai, and Tart. But there were two figures floating next to them.

**Me: This chapter was short, two. I'M SO SORRY! **

**Ichigo: It's not like it matters. No one will read this trash, anyways.**

**Jen: HEY! DON'T BE MEAN TO MY BFF!**

**Me: (thinks) Ichigo's right, ya know?**

**Ichigo & Jen: She (I) is?!!? O.o**

**Me: Yeah, Ichi-chan is right.**

**Ichigo: YEAH I'M RIGHT FOR ONCE! (Turns to Jen) IN UR FACE!**

**Jen: -_-'**


	5. Meet the Aliens

**Me: *doom***

**Ichigo: Behold, another crappy chapter.**

**Me: I might just give up this whole story! IT'S A PIECE OF SHIT!**

**Jen: Someone is in their depressed mode…..**

**Ichigo: MewPurin does not own TMM.**

**Me: NO DUH!**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**XXXxxCini's PovxxXXX**

A dude with spinach green hair sneered at us. He gestured to two other figures beside him. "Hello, Mews. Meet Curry and Lasers. Curry and Lasers, meet the Mews."

Curry had silver hair and golden eyes. His hair was long and was styled like the purple haired alien. His clothes held a resemblance to the green haired guy, but his was colored gray. Lasers had jet black hair and striking gray eyes. He wore a plain sleeveless black T-Shirt, and black, baggy sweatpants to match. His arms and legs were covered in arm wraps. Hmm, that Lasers is kinda cute…. WHAT THE HELL?!

"Kish, what do you and your friends want?!" Ichigo yelled at Mr. Greeny head, whose name, I guess, was Kish.

"We're here to fight, you old hag. Duh." Said a midget-sized brunette that was floating next to Curry.

The next thing that happened was kind of a blur. I heard Satou curse loudly. I turned my head in her direction, and saw a large bloody cut was on her right arm. The alien Kish was holding a pair of weird-shaped swords, one of which was dripping with blood. I felt rage take over me. I sped over to him and Satou and punched him. Hard. I heard him cry out and saw him lash at me with one of his swords. I dodged it with ease. Then, I felt a pair of hands gripping one of my wrists tightly. I turned my head slightly and saw Ichigo quickly pulling me and Satou away from the battle and torwards a door. She opened it swiftly and flung us down the steps leading to a dark room with a grunt.

**XXXXxx Satou's Pov xxXXXX**

I felt the cold hard floor underneath me and suppressed a groan. That pink bitch threw me down the stairs! Oh, she would receive absolutely NO mercy from me the next time I saw her. I heard a pained moan and turned to the direction of the sound. I saw Cini laying on the ground, struggling to get to her feet. I felt my cut from that I received from Kish earlier burn as I, too, fought to get to my feet.

"Are you okay, Cini?" I called to my best friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but that Ichigo shall PAY!" She replied as she finally got to her feet.

"I can't believe she pushed up down the stairs!" I ranted.

"I know, ri-" She stopped in mid sentence and looked past me, gawking.

"What?" I asked, turning to what she was looking at. "Oh."

A huge computer-like machine was standing before us. It was a shiny metallic gray, and had a ton of buttons. The screen had a bunch of coded words plastered on it. Then their was a shiny base next to it. A thing that kind of looked like a lamp light was directly over it. But what really caught my attention was the giant red lever next to the base. I grinned.

"Cini, what do you think that lever does? I questioned, walking torwards the said object.

"Err, I dunno. But we probably shouldn't touch it. Eh, Satou?"

I continued walking to the lever. I felt my rebellious and curious side take over as I stood on the base. I reached for the lever. "Let's pull it!"

"Satou, I'M the one who always gets into trouble, not YOU! You're the one who knocks some SENSE into me! This is stupid!" She walked over to me and stood on the base alongside me. I knew she was right, but I was curious…

I grasped the lever and tugged roughly.

"SATOU!" I heard Cini cry.

Then, I felt a warm bright light wash over me.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Me: This may be my longest chapter yet.**

**Ichigo: Why's you make me so horrible?!**

**Me & Jen: Cause you are.**

**Jen: Please review.**


End file.
